


Don't get it

by applesandpears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears





	Don't get it

**Title** : Don't get it  
 **Character Pairing** : Lily Luna/Rose  
 **Prompt** :Blatent Misconception  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Word Count** : 603  
 **Summary** : Sometimes people look so hard, they can't see it at all.  
 **Author's Notes** : Not sure how well it fits, but, here's to trying :) And (I decided) after the war the school gave the option to visit home for the Easter Holidays.  
 **Link to Prompt Table** : <http://megg-mogg.livejournal.com/16960.html>

 

The sun beamed down on the pair lying on the grass, under an old apple tree which was their only shade from the unnatural Spring heat wave.

“Bizarre weather, this.” Rose said, conversationally

“Yeah, I guess.” Her younger cousin sounded uncharacteristically apathetic, causing Rose to frown slightly.

Feeling a little concerned she asked “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” But there clearly was, even Rose- being as antisocial and unfamiliar with other’s emotions as she was-, could tell that something was wrong.

“Really?” Perhaps, she thought, if she were to look her cousin in the eye the girl might have something buried within the depths of them.

“Uh uh.” Rose scooted the distance between them, rolling onto her side and threw an arm over Lily, drawing her closer. Close enough to get a whiff of the minty smell of her hair, the hair which was currently urging her to brush it from across Lily’s face. She could feel Lily’s fingers - which were tiny in comparison to her own – curl around her t-shirt. She could only hope the other girl didn’t feel her breath catch in her throat.

“Lils?” She whispered, watching a typical Weasley flush spread across her body, from her ears to her toes, no doubt and probably everywhere in between- if the blush upon Lily’s chest was anything to go by. Quickly she drew her eyes away, realising where they had strayed too. Not that it would have mattered, as Lily’s eye lids fluttered shut, her chest rising and falling just a little faster than it had before, something Rose was able to content herself with. “You’ve been a bit...” She searched for a word which would be fitting. “Off... lately”

“I’m a bit hot at the moment” The girl was almost hinting at something, but Rose- though she was usually quite apt at puzzles- could not put her figure on the exact detail she was missing.

“Yeah, it’s the hottest day of the year, Lily, what did you expect?” Rose hoped her voice sounded at least somewhat jokey as she intended it to sound, and not condescending like people often told her she sounded. Suddenly an idea flicked through her mind, and although she usually avoided what she classed as pointless conversation, a smirk flitted its way onto her features. “Say, who’s the lucky guy?”

Her cousin scowled ever so slightly before opening and shutting her mouth a few times over. Rose prepared herself to refrain from displaying annoyance at the awful habit, waiting for the action to grind on her nerves. But it didn’t, instead she found herself glad because for some unexplainable reason she didn’t want Lily to like a boy. Or any boy.Which was ridiculous, really.

“I don’t like any bloody boys, okay?”

“Sure, you don’t. Who is it?” Teasing might help her gain a little more control, but it didn’t reduce the confusion she felt.

“No, Rosie, I don’t like _any_ boys.” Lily sounded almost pained and she held the girl a little closer, pretending she didn’t feel her ‘concern’ a little lower than she did.

“It’s okay; you’ll get over that git Nelson eventually. Just give it time.”

“No, Rosie, you don’t get-”

“Oi, Lily?” Hugo yelled over to them, cutting Lily off. “Come and play!”

Rose sighed a little, she didn’t particularly want to see Lily go and it didn’t seem as though Lily was eager, either. Perhaps, the air rushing around her would do her some good, if she was going to drag herself about with about as much enthusiasm as a man walking a plank.

“Go on, perhaps it’ll cheer you up.”

 


End file.
